


Some Bets are Worth Losing

by DeathhunterAshi



Series: Unworldly Connections [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Episode 23 AU of Future Card Buddyfight X, Gen, Major character death - Freeform, Master/Servant Friendship, Ritsuka/Gudao is a bit of a jerk, Spoilers up to episode 23 of Future Card Buddyfight X
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:23:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathhunterAshi/pseuds/DeathhunterAshi
Summary: Fujimaru Emiya, more commonly known as Gudako has a secret she would take to the grave. But that secret is threatened by a overconcerned Ritsuka Fujimura who decides to make a bet with her to summon a New Gold Servant before her Saint Quartz runs out. Just barely succeeding, she Summons the Berserker known as Gao Mikado, the world’s strongest Buddyfighter and partner to the Demon Dragon Lord.But what’s behind that grin of his and why does he seem hellbent on saving humanity from both the 72 Demon Pillars and someone by the name of Wisdom? And why of all Classes was it Berserker?





	1. The First Bet

Today was as regular a day as it could be in the walls of Chadela- a place that once was a haven for Magi to study the world and the timelines that blanketed their world now replaced with Heroic Spirits with the purpose to save the world and their own time from singularities caused by the Holy Grail. Of course these Servants had a Master, otherwise they couldn’t materialize properly (save for Merlin, but we will get back to his unique existence later) and they in fact had two peculiar ones. One was a redheaded girl who shared similarities to a young boy printed in a Craft Essence, yellow eyes and all while the other was more subdued; a raven haired boy with blue eyes who resembled the Tohsaka patriarch quite visibly. These two Masters were Fujimaru Emiya and Ritsuka Fujimura. Though these were their actual names, the both of them went by different nicknames- Gudako and Gudao. As for why they chose these names in particular, no one really knows.

Ritsuka and Fujimaru were as different as night and day, with Ritsuka being calm and caring with a bit of a mean streak when teasing the redhead and Fujimaru, while being rather kind also had a bit of a (terrible) gambling addiction and bad temper. While this may be the nail in the coffin for those who would try to get to know them, both the Candelas Masters have made countless friends and allies in the soft spoken but brave Mashu Kyrielite and astute and sometimes useless Romani Arcaman along with the Servants who swore to save these worlds and singularities. However, our story begins with Fujimaru walking through the hallways of Candela with a rather irritated expression on her face. 

The redhead had just returned from a Farming Mission in a attempt to gather more materials to make the Spirit Origins of her Servants stronger, but the combination of not getting the proper items dropped along with a lack of Mana Prisms acquired made her mood so much worse. It didn’t help that Mashu, sweet, wonderful Mashu decided to go with Ritsuka today and left her with Kiyohime. Not that she didn’t like Kiyohime, it’s just that she can be a bit TOO overprotective and take things too far- something that usually ends in the targets getting eradicated to the point you can’t harvest much of anything.

Ruffling her hair, Gudako sighed and looked up into the hallway where her room resided, yellow eyes locking with aquamarine. The owner of said eyes was leaning against the wall with a key card in hand as if he they were waiting for someone or something. Wait a minute, those were-

“That’s MY key! How’d you get your hands on it Gudao?!” She bellowed out while pointing rather rudely at the raven haired boy who just raised his eyebrow at her. 

“I got it from Emiya, who swiped it from Kiyohime while on the way to the kitchen. Though I’m pretty sure she didn’t need it considering she can get in anytime she wanted with no problem.” Ritsuka replies while handing the key off to its rightful owner.

All Gudako could do was sigh as she took the key back and opened the door to her room, which was surprisingly cleanly aside from the Craft Essences haphazardly tossed on the table and a messed up bed. Without hesitation did Ritsuka venture into her room, since the two have been familiar with each other to the point where something like this was just normal. Sitting on a Stray chair as the other plopped onto her bed, sighing even more with fatigue.

“So what’s got you down today, Fujimaru?” 

“It’s Gudako. And I haven’t been able to get anything done at all! I either get repeats of items I already have to the point I somehow maxed out all three Cús, the super rare drop from that Chimera was destroyed, and I haven’t rolled anything good for DAYS!” A small hiss came from her mouth as she ripped her boots off and started massaging them, sore from the excessive impact after landing feet first after falling out a tree. “It doesn’t help that the minor singularities take a ridiculous amount of grinding just to get enough material to exchange for anything good!”

“Well you could always use those counterfeits that Da Vinci keeps around, I’m sure she wouldn’t notice.” As Ritsuka said this, both of them snorted- like hell Leo wouldn’t notice them using a counterfeit Craft Essence. She’d have both their heads the moment it would slip out of their pockets.

Gudako sighed as she fell back on her bed, phone in hand and counting how many Saint Quartz she had left available to use. It was ridiculous enough that they had to use these baseball sized, mana-filled gems in the first place but charging them money to obtain some too?! Who’s bright idea was it to make this system in the first place?! She’d LOVE to have a chat with them......a chat that involved a nice Hrunting straight to their ass-

“And your hands are sparking again. Didn’t you say that you weren’t gonna try Tracing while in Chadela?” Snide as it may be, Gudao was right. She couldn’t afford to use it since it took up too much of her Mana and all the Servants contracted to her would sense her depletion and think she was in trouble. Calming down and breath in......the Prana sparks slowly faded and she looked down with a small frown. 

“Sorry, got a little excited there.”

“It’s fine but, when are you going to tell him?” Gudako flinched when Ritsuka suggested this. “Even if it is a secret, why keep it from Em-Archer in the first place?”

“You don’t have much room to talk, El-Melloi is right there down the hall and you haven’t mentioned your ‘heritage’.” It was meant to be a jab, but Ritsuka shrugged and ruffled his hair slightly as if he wasn’t that bothered by what she said. 

“That’s because I already told him a while back, before the London Singularity, that I was his son. If anyone should know the name Fujimura, it’s him.” The shock of the confession made the orange haired girl drop her phone right on her face, the act earning her a small yelp in response. 

“YOU TOLD HIM?!”

“Yep.”

“BUT WHY?!”

“It was the right time, and I felt like if. I kept it secret any longer it would slip out before I could say anything.” 

Yellow eyes blinked in shock and confusion; he, Ritsuka “I may be nice but I will knock you on your ass Shounen” Fujimaru actually told El-Melloi that he was his blood son. It was hard to believe, especially now that Gudako didn’t have a viable pact that she couldn’t tell Archer who she was. But she promised herself and to her Dad.... He gave her a simple look, one that didn’t have scorn or arrogance to it, and let out a sigh. Taking out his own phone, he looked at his own share of Saint Quartz and finally spoke.

“I’ve got 469 Saint Quartz in my inventory right now. Half of it can be yours if you make a bet with me.” This made her perk up, knowing that his longtime friend couldn’t resist making any kind of gamble, a reason that they were here now trying to save all of Humanity.

“You’re willing to give me 235 SQ for a bet?! You never bet that much, what’s the catch?” Gudako’s eyes narrowed as the grip on her phone tightened.

“With the Saint Quartz you have right now, I want you to summon a Gold Servant. It doesn’t matter if it’s a four star or a five star, you just have to summon one. If you can do it, I’ll give you the Quartz and never bother you on revealing your identity to Archer ever again. If you don’t, then you’ll have to.” He knew he was being mean, but Ritsuka didn’t want his friend to continue hiding this fact away. He’s seen the look that Fujimaru has given Emiya some days, as if she missed him dearly and even slipped up calling him from time to time. He was worried that one day she’ll hurt herself or worse avoiding her familiar bond with the Counter Guardian. 

Gudako went silent as if she was thinking this over. At the moment she had 564 SQ personally brought with her own money, but the chances of actually Summoning a Servant with a Gold Borderline is 0.00073%! Was such a bet worth it? Saint Quartz and a chance to never bring up this conversation ever again? It felt almost like a trap, but if she was anything like her father- then she would walk right into it. 

“Alright, I’ll do it. I’ll even summon a Servant that’s never been summoned before!” With a flame alight in her eyes, Gudako stood up as if to go to where the FATE system was right now.

“Shouldn’t you rest and take a shower before attempting a summon?”

“Ulp.”

———————  
By the time Gudako had gotten enough rest and food, it was already 1AM- the perfect time for Summoning. In a fresh set of clothing, she stood in the Chadelas Summoning Room with all but one light on. This was the perfect time to attempt an Summon as her Mana was at its peak potential and would have plenty to spare afterwards. A small sigh made its way out of her mouth and looked up with a determined expression. 

“Okay. It’s time to do this.” As she said this, the Magic Circle flared up as it opened itself for Saint Quartz. Throwing 30 in to start, the FATE system began to spin while Prana entered into its enrapture before bursting out into a pillar of light. 

The first to appear from the circle was a card with Chadela’s symbol printed on the back in black and silver, which meant she was already rolling a 3 Star Craft Essence. On it was a picture of a Clock Tower, though if anyone was a proper Magus they would know it’s the establishment for Magecraft and Alchemy. She made a small tsk as more Craft Essence appeared before three silver Servant Cards appeared, a start contrast in comparison. Without hesitation she threw another 30 Saint Quartz in and restarted the FATE system. Again this time heeded more CEs but we’re gold instead, bad thing was that a majority of them were copies she already had. With six CEs summoned, out came four Servant Cards- five silver, one gold. Her heart started beating in anticipation as it started to reveal, only to drop when seeing it was just a copy of Emiya. Ironic to say the least. 

The night went on like this, throwing Quartz in and getting crap, it wasn’t until the rare summon when more Servant Cards would appear rather than CE was when her luck turned around. Though could you really call it lucky to have lost over half of your SQ resources? 

“Come on, one of you has to be a new Servant...come on, this is really important to me! Please, can’t one of you come already?!” At Gudako’s shout, she felt a major drop in her Mana stores, something that usually came from Summoning a high functioning Servant. The circle began spinning with a rainbow of Prana joining in before light burst throughout the whole room, and with it there was no Summon Card. Instead from the smoke came a small shadow that slowly grew as they stood up. 

From the smoke came a young boy, no older than maybe 11 or 12 with spikily unusual red and black hair and a eye as golden yellow as her own being accompanied by a faded blood red one. It was odd to see them wearing just a fantasy RPG style tracksuit with no sleeves But the thing that really made Gudako stare in shock was the state of the left side of his body. Half of it...it was covered in Dragon Scales and armor with a clawed hand, foot, and horn to match! Just who WAS this kid? As if in response, the kid smirked before looking straight at her.

“Servant, Berserker. The name’s Gao Mikado. It’s great to meet you, Buddy!” The boy, Gao said as he introduced himself with a bright grin on his face. Meanwhile, Gudako blinked, almost unable to believe that she actually summoned a Gold Servant! A Berserker no less! Though calling her “Buddy” instead of “Master”....it was a pleasant change. 

“I’m Fujimaru Emiya, better known as Gudako. It’s nice....to meet.....you....” Almost as soon as she finished her sentence, Gudako fell and nearly hit the floor if not for the Berserker catching her. 

“Woah, hey are you okay?!” He didn’t get a response as she lay back, snoring away into a deep sleep while Gao held her. All he could make was a surprised laugh as he adjusted his Buddy to his back as to carry her (a little difficult since she was older and taller than him in the first place) to her room. 

That was a bit hard to find since every single door in Chadela looked almost exactly alike.


	2. Berserker Gao Stats

Servant: Berserker  
True Name: Gao Mikado  
Alignment: Chaotic Good

Strength: A  
Endurance: A+  
Agility: C  
Mana: C  
Luck: D-

Class Skills:

Mad Enchancement: B+(D due to Fighter of the Sun skill)   
Magic Resistance: D  
Territory Creation: A(When Caster) C+ (Due to having the Noble Phantasm "Belt of the Banchou", he can make any location two opponents are in a 'Buddyfight Field'. All cards in his deck can be affected and summoned in this field.) 

Personal Skills:

Baritsu: A (A master of Mikado-Style Akijujitsu and a Black Belt in Judo, Gao is able to swiftly take   
Down his foes without the worry of injury to himself.)

Innocent Monster: B+ (Due to Gao becoming the World's greatest Buddyfight Champion of Dragon World after becoming Buddies with Great Demon Lord Dragon Barlbatzz Dragoroyale the III, the Dragonification became known to all in every world filled with Monsters and Buddyfighters. Because of that, as a Berserker, the marks of Dragonification from X Temptest Buster can still be seen in his mismatched human side and Dragon side. This Skill upgrades to A+ due to his third Noble Phantasm fully transforming his body into a Dragon Attribute during the final battle with Wisdom.)

Fighter of the Sun: A++ (Proclaiming the title of the Mighty Sun Fighter/Taiyou no Banchou), Gao is a shining beacon to all those who can not defend themselves and protector of the innocent, being a Guardian first and a fighter second. This allows him to stave off any Mental Pollution, his own Mad Enchancement or abilities that are influenced by evil. It is available as both Caster and Berserker.)

Battle Continuation: A (Even during the end of the world, to fighting calamity-level Monsters, and being ejected from his own body due to dying in a match, Gao will always keep on going forward and never give up until the last card is drawn.)  

Noble Phantasms: 

Dragonification of the Sun - X Temptest Buster: Anti-Personnel/Anti-Army B-Rank   
(A lance made from the spirit of the Great Demon Dragon King Batzz transforming technique, it's sheer power causes the user to go out of control and into a process known as 'Dragonification' or kill those unable to take its full power. For one lucky enough, they can rear in the transformation and send it flying into space, throwing it back to Earth at the opponent with full force before shattering the Thunder Lance- destroying everything in its path. At this time, Gao's Strength and Agility ranks up to A+/B+)

Belt of the Banchou: Anti-Fighter/Anti-Monster C+ Rank  
(A Core Case with the ability to transform into the wielder's inner self, Gao's turns into a belt reminiscent of Sentai/Tokusatsu series and more importantly- of the Mighty Sun Fighter. With the Core Gadget, he can call Monsters, Items, Shields, and Impact Cards from Dragon World depending on what deck he has at the moment so long as he stays within the size limit and can only equip one item card at a time. When this Noble Phantasm is activated, his Luck ranks up to B. Though in special circumstances he can activate the Future Force- a ability that can turn Buddyfight cards real with the power from the hope of the future.) 

Batzz’s Protection: Dragonificator- Anti-Monster, Anti-Personnel EX: ( Through the power of Evolution, the Future Force, and the Bonds of the Thunder Empire this Card was born. It gives Gao the full [Dragon] Attribute along with being able to use Batzz’s full power even if he isn’t summoned with him. It upgrades all his parameters to A+ save for his Endurance which is downgraded to B- meaning he can’t use it for extensive periods of time. He is covered from head to toe in full Draconic armor with his eyes turning a dulled red and cowlick turning into a horn.) 

Command Card Style: BBBAAQQ

Summon: “Servant, Berserker. The name’s Gao Mikado. It’s great to meet you, Buddy!”

Level Up: “Osu! Now we can fight even better!”

Bond 1: “Hey Buddy, lets have a Buddyfight! I’m going to get rusty if I don’t play!” 

Bond 2: “You don’t know how to play? Then I’ll teach you! After all you need two to have a Buddyfight!”

Bond 3: “Where I’m from, Phantasmal Beasts are known as Buddy Monsters. Keeping them under wraps must be pretty tough huh?”

Bond 4: “I wonder if Mom and Hana are okay? I was so busy chasing down Wisdom I didn’t even stop to think about how they felt towards my- ah sorry Buddy! I was just thinking to myself!”

Bond 5: “I always know that I’m headstrong and determined to the point that I worry all my friends and family. I won’t die so easily next time Buddy, so don’t worry about me!” 

Noble Phantasm: “Roar! The bond between Batzz and I that pierced the world itself! X Tempest Buster!” 

Wish for the Holy Grail: “My Wish? I don’t know if I have one. They’ve been fulfilled plenty of times already!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a teaser as to how Gao’s stats would look. Seeing as how I used all four series with him present it was a bit of a doozy (also I know I added Dragonificator and this is a chapter 23 AU but shhh)


	3. Introductory Period

“Ha! That’s right, I did it! I summoned a Gold Servant and there’s not a thing you can do about it Gudao! My secret stays with me!” Fujimaru yelled this triumphantly the next day as she shoved the Servant Card in Ritsuka’s face. Instead of being in despair like she thought he would, he just shook his head and sighed. 

“Your luck always precedes you when in a pinch. But a deal’s a deal.” Without any hesitation, Ritsuka reached into his reserves and pulled out a medium sized basket filled to the brim with Saint Quartz. She started drooling in anticipation while counting each one by one as to make sure she didn’t get shirked of her winnings. While she was in the middle of doing this, the black haired teen glanced over at the recently summoned Berserker with a raised eyebrow. 

The boy almost looked confused himself, mainly observing the outfit he was materialized in and even checked the state of what looked to be an elaborate deck case enchanted with ridiculous reserves of Prana. Inside there were cards already and as if confirming that they were summoned with him, put it back in a case carrier for safe keeping. If anything, the thing the Berserker seemed more surprised about was the left side of his body’s composition. It was half of a dragon’s body and for a second it almost seemed like he was cursed before his Summoning or was being used as a catalyst for a Demi-Servant. Ritsuka hummed in thought for a second before walking over to him and speaking. 

“Sorry about her, Fujimaru gets really excited when it comes to gambling. She’s usually harmless, most of the time.” As if just noticing, Berserker jumped slightly before laughing and rubbing the back of his neck with his human hand. 

“Eh heh heh, I’m fine don’t worry! I’m used to having eccentric Buddies after all!” 

“Eccentric is a good word for sure to describe her. Anyway, I’m Ritsuka Fujimura, the Second Master of Chaldea. It’s nice to meet you, Berserker.” Ritsuka introduces as he held his hand out as if to shake hands, a motion that made the him grin in response.

“You know my class but not my name, it’s Gao Mikado! It’s nice to meet ya as well!” He couldn’t help but to smile back at the Berserker and in a way wondered if he was considered a “Lily” for another Servant or if this was the highest potential of being summoned in his strongest form. 

“If you’d like I can show you around. She’s going to be like that for a while and it would be good for you to see the different facilities Chaldea has while staying here. There’s a lot of other Servants too so it’s never really boring for sure.” Turning on his heel, Ritsuka walked over to the exit and opened the door. 

The duo wandered through Chaldea as the older teen informed him about their mission to save Humanity from its incineration by the 72 Demon Pillars and Solomon, a fact that Gao seemed to be surprised about more than anything else. After all in his timeline they were residents of Magic World although their alignments tended to change depending on who was fighting. He started to wonder if Asmodai knew about this, not that he couldn’t answer due to the state that the outside world was in at the moment. Though the timeline was major factor- that this all happened fifteen years ago, did nobody know about it because it was fixed or because it was kept heavily secret from anyone who would spill? He didn’t really know much about the Mages Association since his magic circuits were forcibly opened during the Yamigeddo incident. 

Eventually they made their way towards the cafeteria were several servants were already at presents for breakfast and the news of a new Servant travelled fast. One particular duo of blue Lancers (and one Caster) were the first to notice and steadily made their way towards the second Master. 

“Yo Ritsuka! Is this the new kid that everyone’s been talking about lately?” The middle one, Cú asked with positivity in his voice, though his tall stature made him look like a large dog. 

“He looks pretty young to be a Servant, though that’s pretty normal with Nursery Rhyme, Kogil, and Jack running around.” The right one, this one younger than the other two, Setanta, responded next with a curious expression on his face. 

“Don’t crowd up all at once around him. He just got here remember?” The last one, also named Cú remarked. 

Ritsuka laughed in response to the three Celtic servants. While they weren’t the most responsible, they tended to act as the big brothers to the younger Servants who are summoned to Chaldea. Gao also looked to have be less tense when the trio walked up to them, eyes sparkling as he sized them up. 

“Gao, this is Cú, Setanta, and Caster Cú. They’ve been here the longest and know Chaldea like the back of their hands. If you have any questions be sure to ask any of the three of them.” Setanta did snort a little at his Master’s exclusion of one of them. 

“There’s actually four of us, but Cú Alter is a bit less agreeable than us.” 

“He’s not a bad guy, most of the time. You just happen to piss him off the most.” Cú instantly cut in with a sarcastic quip. 

“Well, you see how they are. Both Cú and Setanta are Lancers so they’ll be on the frontlines a lot with you. Chulainn is a Caster but he can still hold his own pretty well.” Gao nodded though with a bit of confusion as he tried to figure out what kind of paring that would work with for battles. Seeing this the second Master simply pat his head, careful to avoid his horn and hat in the process. 

“Don’t worry about it too much we still have a lot of other people to meet as well.” With this, he guided Gao over to the order booth where a dark skinned man with silver hair, a mature fox-girl with pink hair, and a red haired woman were at work cooking for the majority of the employees and members of Chaldea. While the other two were busy, the pink haired fox girl’s attention was immediately taken as soon as Ritsuka came into the picture. 

“Ahh, Goshujin! Have you come to order something today? Our special is by Emiya!” The girl asked and noted the other two in the kitchen to his arrival. 

“Ah ha ha, not yet. Right now I’m showing around Gao-kun. He’s a newcomer Berserker that Fujimaru summoned last night.” Ritsuka said in response. Turning to motion to the three, he quickly went to introduce them. 

“This is Tamamo-no-Mae, Emiya, and Boudica. They’re Caster, Archer, and Rider respectively but when there’s no missions they usually act as the kitchen staff in the canteen so if you’re hungry feel free to ask them for anything.” 

“Nice to meet you! I’m Gao Mikado, osu!” The dual-colored youth replied to the introductions. As the other two said hello to him, Emiya stared at him with a questioning expression. 

‘Mikado...? It couldn’t be, could it?’ A loud grunt came out of his mouth as the small of his back was smacked by Tamamo, gaining his attention back. 

“Come on, don’t be rude to the kid! Say hello Emiya!” 

“Right..it’s good to meet you, Mikado.” Gao did look a bit confused but nonetheless grinned back. 

“Osu!” It was at that point that his stomach made a loud grumble. The two girls and Ritsuka laughed and asked if he wanted to order something. 

After eating, the Master-Servant duo continued on their way around the base as he showed the Berserker the training rooms, gaming center, garden along with a few other places. Their last stop however would of course be at the infirmary, where a orange haired man would be sitting with his back facing the door while humming a little tune. The knocking got his attention as he turned to see just who was there at the time. 

“Oh Ritsuka! I see you brought the new Servant around already! Has he been doing well?” 

“So far so good Dr. Roman. You wanted to make sure everything went into place properly, right?” Dr. Roman nodded at this, spinning around and standing up to approach the duo. 

“I’m Romani Arcaman, The Acting Director and main Doctor of of the Chaldea Infirmary. If you ever feel sick or exhausted feel free to come in and I’ll give you a check up. I give the missions to Ritsuka and Fujimaru so a lot of a briefing will be in the Control Room.” 

“Nice to meet you! Ah!” As if remembering something Gao quickly turned to Ritsuka. “That’s right! Fujimaru-senpai passed out as soon as she summoned me last night! Did she come here this morning?” 

“She did?! Oh boy, knowing her she just flopped over to the nearest flat surface and slept. She hates going to the Infirmary unless it’s to bother me or get her injuries dealt with.” Romani huffed as he dug through a cabinet that looked to be filled with various foodstuffs...actually was that just a fridge? Making a small a-ha, he came out just as quickly and handed Gao a Golden Apple. 

“Here, have her eat this. If it was any other Servant besides Avenger or Berserker she would be fine, but those two in particular take up the most Mana when being summoned. Just her moving around and not being sluggish is a miracle in itsel-GUH!” His speech was swiftly interrupted with a heavy elbow to the ribs, cutting off his airflow and making him cough from the action. 

“Don’t worry too much about it Gao-kun, she’s summoned countless Berserkers before and she’ll probably summon more, she’ll be fine.” Even though his voice sounded light, Gao couldn’t help but to get a slight shiver down his spine at Ritsuka’s smile* for some reason. 

Gathering his breath, the strawberry blond spoke again. “A-Anyway I’ll need your evaluation Gao Mikado- like how are you doing and if the Summoning brought in or left something out as you materialized from the Throne of Heroes.” The question made him blink as he took time to look at his own inflections again; clenching both his human and dragon hand.

“I’m fine, mostly. I didn’t think I would be called while in the middle of Dragonification but it doesn’t hurt unlike usually when I activate it. Plus my deck and sanity are here due to my Noble Phantasm that prevents Mad Enhancement from taking me over.” He rubbed this back of his head. “My memory from before I died is kind of fuzzy though, it was probably because my soul faded away from my actual body.”

“Mm hmm....you have three Noble Phantasms that you materialized with from what it seems, and-I’m sorry what was that?” Romani had started but then his mind took a screeching halt when realizing what exactly Gao had said. 

Once Romani was done with his panic-induced near heart attack over Gao’s descriptions, the Berserker was guided back to Fujimaru’s room where she lay on the floor deep asleep and phone far away from human clutches at the moment. She had such a happy look on her face as she laughed unconsciously while Ritsuka simply shook his head. Carefully as to not wake her up, she was laid into bed and the lights dimmed in the off chance that she woke up in the middle of the night. With their final stop for the day, they arrived at a decently sized room with just a simple bed, drawer for clothing, and a tv. 

“Here we go, this will be your room for as long as you’re here in Chaldea. Feel free to make yourself at home and if you have any questions our rooms are only a few feet away.” Turning around to look at the room fully, it felt almost strange from not being in a hotel room or his own bedroom with the Jackknife Dragon figurines and Buddyfight posters on the walls. 

“Thank you for showing me around Ritsuka-senpai. I learned a lot touring Chaldea today!” Laughing a bit at his response, he couldn’t help but to ruffle the younger Servant’s hair as a reply. 

“It’s alright, besides we’ll be working together a lot from here on to save Humanity so being familiar is fine. If you have any questions you can ask at any time. Fujimaru should be taking you around tomorrow for training so you can look forward to that.” Turning back to the door, he prepared to leave for the night. 

“Goodnight, Gao-kun.” 

“Goodnight!” When the door was closed behind him, he stood there in silence for a bit before sighing. Carefully he took out his deck again and shuffled it until landing on a monster card with a black and purple dragon laden in armor and a dual bladed gauntlet roared proudly printed on it. 

“I guess this wasn’t what we expected would happen at all right, Batzz?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be only 5 chapters but depending it might end up longer, mostly because it went from just being Gudako-Gao friendship to Gudako-Ritsuka-Gao friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest I came up with this AU a while ago and just got around to writing it. That and Gao appears really late (lol). I might just end up making it a Five Part series instead of a Two-Shot like intended. Anyway this is part 1 of the Series “Unworldly Connections”: a FGO and Buddyfight X-Over that acts as a what if for certain characters and takes the dying in Buddyfight for actual consequence to enter the Throne of Heroes. 
> 
> Also I split Ritsuka Fujimaru’s names into Ritsuka Fujimura and Fujimaru Emiya bc of a headcanon that helped spawn this FF in the first place.


End file.
